


Floating

by WoorEnergy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Friendship, idk man, it's just vent, just felt like writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoorEnergy/pseuds/WoorEnergy
Summary: Virgil has his own way to get rid of the too much of anxiety, but Patton doesn't approve this and is willing to help him no matter what.(idk consider this as vent text, I just needed to write so here we are. Please don't take this too seriously, I can do way better than that and I'll probably delete this anyway)





	Floating

Sometimes, making your mind clear was a good solution to feel better. At least that was what Virgil liked the most ; just laying here, staying silent, not thinking about anything.  
  
He closed his eyes, and his mind became empty.  
  
His body became empty.

His room became empty.

The entire world turned into a massive black hole.

He couldn't even feel his body nor his breathing, just like he was floating in outerspace. This sensation wasn't new, and yet it relaxed him everytime.

It was funny to consider even anxiety left his body as he was Anxiety himself. But he wasn't here to think anyway, it was Logan's job, not his. No thoughts, no worries...

But Virgil came back to reality so brutally when someone called him that he let out a small gasp, grabbing the sheets under him as his body started to shake. His eyes, wide opened, suddenly closed again because of the lights. He felt, smelt, saw, heard everything at the same moment, and it was way too much to handle.

“Virgil ! Virgil !” A small voice squeaked to his right as he shook his arm. This voice sounded so far away and yet too close at the same time.

“What do you want, Patton ?” He groaned, rolling on his side and rubbing his face.

“I can't focus on your thing, it's way too boring- not that I think _you're_ boring, but I just don't know what to do !”

“I told you, just lay down and relax.”

“And what else ?”

“Nothing. You don't think anymore. You're just...” Virgil extended an arm and slowly moved his hand, “...a small, whortless little rock floating in the sky, with no idea of who you are, or where you're going. But it doesn't matter. What matters is you, alone in this infinite, open space.”

“That sounds terrifying.”

Virgil rolled his eyes ; of course Patton wouldn't approve, he was way too childish to understand his point of view- which was the right point of view.

“I don't know Virgil, I think there are other ways to feel better. I mean, just having some rest like you do is a great idea-”

“It's not a break, it's yoga, damnit.”

“Sure, and I won't judge- well, perhaps a bit, but anyway ! I don't think that you should do it all the time, you know ?”

“Uh... No, I do not know. Why should I stop if it's making me feel better ?”

“You've seen this by yourself, everytime you're coming back to reality it's just so violent for you, both mentally and physically. It almost looked like you were in a coma ! And... I'm quite worried for you, to be honest.” Patton looked away as he bit his bottom lip. “I'm not saying you're entirely wrong, I just think this isn't good for your health. Please, can we try something a bit different ?”

Virgil hardly sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes one more time, trying to get used to his room's lights. Patton just stayed at his sides until he felt better, softly rubbing his back as a support.

“Well... We can try, if that's what you want.”

“Yes ! I have plenty of different ideas that could make you relax and safe at the same time !”

Virgil couldn't help but snort and slowly stood up from his bed, so did Patton. The most enthusiastic one started to pace in the small room and list his own ideas with an excited voice, but stopped as soon as he noticed that his friend wasn't listening.

“Virgil ? Come on, what's wrong buddy ?”

“I...” He looked down for a bit, avoiding Patton's gaze at all costs. “Do you really care _that_ much about me ?”

“Oh, Virgil, how can you ask such a question ?”

“You're... not answering, though.”

“Well,” Patton took a step forward, then gently took Virgil's hand in his when he felt his friend comfortable enough to touch him. “I say it, you're my most precious friend, and I care about you so much, I could do anything to make you happy.”

Virgil let a ghost of a smile appear on his face as he gave Patton's hand a light squeeze. The optimistic one awkwardly chuckled at this.

“Actually, I have an idea too.” Virgil admitted.

“Really ? Tell me !”

“You see, we could still do this yoga thing together... but with some music, perhaps ? I think it could help me to stay calm and keep me “safe” like... like you said.”

“That's amazing ! Oh, and we should also hold hands just like this,” Patton added as he pointed their fingers laced together, “so you don't fall into your terrifying coma again !”

“That's not what it's called, but I surprisingly like the idea.”

“Me too, but we're done for today !” Patton took a step back, pulling his hand away from Virgil who already regretted it. But as soon as Patton put a foot outside the room, he remembered something and stopped. “Oh ! I planned to watch a Disney with Roman by the way, is there any chance you want to join us ?”

“Eh... Sorry, I'll pass this time, I don't feel like being involved into a Disney debate again. But I appreciate your... offer.”

“Heheh, no problem ! You're free to come anytime if you change your mind !”

Patton waved at him and slowly closed the door behind him. That was at the exact moment that Virgil noticed the goofy smile staying on his face and chased it off with an annoyed groan. He collapsed onto his bed and grabbed his phone and headphones, choosing a random music.

Patton did his best to help him, and it made his heart melt in a way he couldn't fully understand. But he thought it was dumb and just closed his eyes.


End file.
